


My Darling Dear

by sassypinks



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Romance, sparkling is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassypinks/pseuds/sassypinks
Summary: Sparkling and Mint Choco have known each other  for years. Mint Choco has been secretly crushing on Sparkling for months now, but keeps denying it, convinced that it’s only Sparklings flirty nature. Sparkling, on the other hand, has tried to make it so blatantly obvious that he likes Mint Choco he doesn’t know what else to do (except tell him, but who does that?). Luckily, Cheesecake is having a party they both have the pleasure of attending. Maybe things will change that night?





	1. A Short Performance

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to firespirit(s) on this site (and tumblr) for beta reading and editing this for me!! they are a godsend, and an amazing writer. please go check them out!!

“Well, darling, are you going to play or not?”  
Mint Choco jumped at the sudden noise. How long had he been sitting like that? What was he doing? Oh, right! Cheesecakes party. He was over at her house with Sparkling, helping him set up while Cheesecake… did whatever she means by “party planning”. And so, here he sat now, on a chair across from Sparkling Cookie; violin and bow in hand, ready to play his newest piece. He laughed a quiet, nervous laugh (why was he nervous? He’s known Sparkling for years- he's heard him play dozens of times!) and dragged his bow gently across the strings of his violin. He relaxed almost immediately, his face softening as he relaxed. He could feel himself start to zone out; no big deal, this usually happened when he was immersed in a piece: especially one he was passionate about. Before he knew it, his song was over. He drew in a shallow breath and hesitantly looked up, hoping for a positive reaction from Sparkling.

His deep green eyes were fixated on Mint Chocos face, not the violin. Sparklings mouth slightly agape, his soft, rosy lips forming an oval. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Wow... Honestly, that might be the single most gorgeous piece of music I’ve ever had the pleasure of hearing.”  
Augh! why did he have to be so nice!? It was going to drive Mint Choco crazy! The good kind of crazy. Wait, what was he thinking? Sparkling was his friend! He couldn’t do that do him! Sure, it would probably feel wonderful to be held by him late at night, his strong arms wrapped around him just tight enough to make him feel safe and warm and loved and--... no! Stop that!  
He laughed his thoughts off and thanked him for the compliment. “Really, though. Do you think it’s good enough for Cheesecake’s party tomorrow?” Mint Choco, despite being incredibly talented, tended to second guess himself. Years of being a street performer humbled him, even caused him to be quite insecure: everything he did, he was constantly second-guessing himself.  
“Sweetheart,” started Sparkling, “You’re my most darling friend, I would never lie to you. That piece was absolutely divine, and you have no reason to worry. Trust me.” Flashing the violinist a smile as dazzling as the rest of him, Sparkling finished. (Wait, what? The rest of him?) The bartender leaned forward in his chair and pulled Mint Choco into a close hug. Wow, that felt … really nice. It felt right.  
Mint Choco would never say that, never in a million years. 

“Shall we get on with it then, beautiful? There’s still more work to be done, after all. We’ve hardly begun setting up, I haven’t even considered the drink menu...” Mint Choco stood up from his chair and carefully put his violin back in its case. He rubbed his hand over the closed case and turned to look at Sparkling again. Hold on, was he staring at him? He was definitely looking at him before he turned, wasn’t he? “It’s cute how much you love that violin of yours.” Sparkling remarked, a small smile on his face.  
‘Does that mean he thinks I’m cute?’ Mint Choco wondered to himself. Before he could consider the thought any longer, Sparkling came over to him. He came... very close. Oh My God, he is incredibly close.  
Sparkling leaned in towards Mint Choco’s flushed face, so so tantalizingly close to his dry, parted lips. Mint Choo licks over them nervously. At the last second, Sparkling moved a little past his face to whisper lowly into his ear, “Go home, Minty. Get some rest, you deserve it.”

Mint Choco felt like his heart was running a million miles an hour. Sparkling pulled back a bit and planted a kiss on Mint Chocos cheek. Sparkling smirked at Mint Choco before turning back to his work. Mint Choco stood there for a moment too long, before grabbing his violin and saying a barely audible goodbye. As he walked towards the door, he thought he heard Sparkling start to say something. But the door had already closed, and it was probably wishful thinking anyway.

The walk home would have been quiet and wonderfully peaceful had Mint Chocos mind not been running wild with the thoughts of what just happened. Did Sparkling like him back? Or was he just being his normal, flirty self? Was he as flirty with Mint Choco as he was with everyone else? Mint Choco was practically in a trance as he got ready for bed. He hardly even noticed when he fell asleep after three hours of laying there.  
All he could think about was Sparkling Cookie.


	2. Pre-Party Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkling is frustrated. Not like that. Decorating is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again to firespirits for betareading!!

Sparkling Cookie was almost done with the decorations. Black and gold streamers criss-cross across the ceiling, with glimmering ribbons and various gems dangle at varying lengths. The room was lit warmly, yet just a little lighter than candles would have lit the place. Matching balloons floated by tables, and a select confetti-filled few lingered on the roof, waiting for the fireworks show later to pop them and release their gifts on the cookies below. The air smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, and the room was set to a perfect 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Sparkling was proud of his work. All he had left to do now was finish setting up the bar with liquors and juices, then set up Mint Choco’s stage. 

Oh, Mint Choco. What a handsome cookie he was. Handsome and so incredibly oblivious. How much more obvious did he have to make his crush on him? Hell! He complimented him like crazy, he hugged him, he kissed him on the cheek, he had done literally everything short of pinning him against a wall and just going to town on him.   
Sparkling sighed and ran his fingers through his perfectly purposely-messy-but-still-styled hair. That boy… so sweet and passionate and caring… did he even know how Sparkling felt? Was he too oblivious to see the truth, or was he blocking it out intentionally? It didn’t matter to Sparkling. He would show Mint Choco how much he loved him eventually. Maybe the party tomorrow? ‘That sounds nice, I’ll wing it though. Don’t I always do better when thinking on my feet?’ he thought, half-planning and half-convincing himself  
His face lit up with his signature golden, glittery blush few had the pleasure of seeing. He was going to tell Mint Choco his true feelings tomorrow!

As he sat down at the bar to finish the last of his preparations, Cheesecake strutted in, her usual elegant perfume filling the room. “Hello dear! I hope I’m not interrupting something?” She chirped. How was she still this energetic? It was at least three in the morning! Sparkling checked his watch and- oh. It’s not even twelve yet. “No no. n-not at all!” Sparkling quickly stammered out, worried that Cheesecake would think he was slacking off. Before he could clear himself up, a scream rang through the room.   
Sparkling bolted up, looking for the direction of the piercing scream.   
Oh. it was Cheesecake. Well... At least she likes the decorations. 

“OH, SPARKLING, THESE LOOK FABULOUS!!” Cheesecake shrieked at the top of her lungs, it was most-likely a mid-tier scream for her.   
“Haha, naturally.” Sparkling chuckled, trying to pretend that scream hadn’t nearly given him cardiac arrest. “I spent all of three hours setting these up. If they didn’t look simply divine I would hurl myself off of the roof in the most dramatic fashion possible.”   
“Oh, naturally, of course! Can’t wait to see everything else set up darling!” replied Cheesecake as she sauntered back out of the room. Thank goodness she was such a good friend, or that would have gone much, much differently. Mint Choco always loved his jokes as well. The way his face would light up, and how sweet his laugh sounded…

Ugh. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sparkling is a stupid bisexual whore and cheesecake yells or smth


	3. The Big Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh its party time!!

The big night had arrived. Cookies arrived in droves on small, oakwood boats; with outfits perfectly styled with glimmering golden adornments and black shimmery silks that seemed to move and reflect like the water. Without a cloud in sight, the weather was perfect for Cheesecake’s “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Anime Body Pillow Finally Arrived” party. The stars shined brighter, it seemed, just for it.

Mint Choco thought, no, knew he looked incredible. He knew he usually did, but tonight especially. He wore a black cape over a black three-piece suit, complete with a pearlescent white mask that covered his eyes. It was a masquerade party after all. As he entered the mansion, glitter softly rained from somewhere above him, giving his hair a light gold lustre. His eyes darted across the room to where Sparkling was standing. Glass of champagne in hand, Sparkling glanced over the room and smiled ever so slightly. Warm light reflected off his glistening robe, his engraved mask and his pearly-white, unbuttoned shirt. He looked like he was made from the purest gold Mint had ever seen. He looked radiant. He looked like an angel.

Mint’s heart was pounding in his chest as Sparkling made his way across the dancefloor towards him. Mint decided to take this moment in stride- why not try and be confident about something other than his music for once? He met Sparkling in the middle of the dance floor. Before Sparkling could say anything, Mint stuck his hand out and curtseyed, his eyes glued to the floor to hide his flushed face. “...Care to dance?” he asked, tentatively. Well, there goes his confidence. Sparkling put a finger under his chin to lift his head up, compelling Mint to look at him. “Darling, I would love nothing more,'' he spoke softly. He wanted to make sure Mint Choco was the only one who heard him. 

Mint, trying to ignore the fact that he was redder than a roses petals, delicately placed a hand on Sparklings waist, then raised his other to shoulder level, waiting for Sparkling to hold it. Sparkling, in return, gave him a small smile and placed his hand on his shoulder.   
“Lets dance, then.” he proposed with a small smile, finally grabbing his hand. Mint Choco decided to try and calm himself and started the waltz. 

The couple felt like they were alone in the room. They stared at each other, locked in a gentle embrace for fear of breaking the moment. Everything else but they and the music seemed to melt away into white noise. 

Then, before they knew it, the moment was over.   
The music had stopped and Cheesecake was clinking a glass with her fork, wanting to give a (hopefully) short speech.   
Wait, Mint Choco’s performance! He was so caught up in his dance with Sparkling that he completely forgot about it! Cheesecake was definitely giving him a look from up on that stage, that said “get your stupid ass up on that stage before I beat you to crumbs”. He should probably get moving. Scratch that, he should absolutely get moving. 

He reluctantly released Sparkling from his embrace and kissed the top of his hand. “I have to go perform. You’ll, uh, you’ll wait for me here, right?” he asked. Sparklings face was almost the same colour as his hair. Why was he blushing so much?   
“U-Uh, yeah, I’ll go wait behind--behind the bar, yeah.” Sparkling barely managed to choke out. What was going on with him? 

Mint Choco didn’t have time to ask questions. He rushed to his stage Sparkling had tastefully decorated for him. He took his violin out from its case, took a deep breath, and strode out from behind the curtains. To get the attention of the party-goers, he played the first note of his song. He took a deep breath (as was customary for him) and tried to relax before starting his new masterpiece. 

His bow flew across the strings of his violin, the instrument an extension of him. He never felt more complete than when he was on stage performing. Actually, wait, was that true? He felt himself start to get sidetracked from the piece, and when he got sidetracked, he messed up. He took another breath to center himself again, and finished the piece after only a few minor hiccups.   
The crowd gave him a thunderous applause; This was a ball after all, they still had to be polite. 

Mint Choco retreated behind the stage once again. He carefully put his violin back in its case.   
Then his mind drifted back to Sparkling.   
Why had he been blushing so much right before his performance? He seemed fine during their dance. All he had done was kissed his ha-  
Oh my God.   
He kissed Sparklings hand.  
He. Kissed. Sparkling. Cookies. Hand.  
He didn’t even get to savour the moment! Hell, he hardly remembered doing it! Augh, whatever, he’d have to go see him sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner.

Sparkling Cookie was sitting at the bar, drink in hand and looking- actually, mint choco couldn’t quite place the look on his face. He couldn’t tell if he was mad, or happy, or literally anything on the large scale of emotions. Mint Choco grabbed a seat beside him, quickly ordering a cotton candy frap. “Hey.”, he murmured, not quite knowing what to say now. “Um, what did you think of the performance?”   
“It was wonderful, as always.” Sparkling replied. Mint Choco couldn’t help but notice he hadn’t tacked on one of his signature pet names. Oh God, he must be absolutely furious with him. “Mint Choco, can we talk?”   
Oh no. That’s never good. “I’ll be outside by the fountain. Please join me when you’re ready.” 

Mint Choco was sweating bullets as he made his way towards the him-shaped fountain (why the hell did he let Cheesecake erect that? For THIS kind of party?) where Sparkling was sitting. The mist from the fountain reflected his golden outfit, giving him the illusion of a golden halo around his head.

“Why did you kiss my hand, Mint Choco?” Sparkling spoke softly, his voice almost a whisper. “I think we both know the answer, my darling, but I need to hear you say it.”   
Mint Choco felt like he was frozen in place. He couldn’t open his mouth, or move. All he could do was stare at Sparkling. He noted that his blouse was open a bit more than before, exposing more of his chest to the cool night air. Sparkling stood up slowly. He didn’t move from where he was sitting previously, only standing to make better eye contact with Mint Choco. 

Mint’s heart was pounding in his chest. There was really no point in denying his crush on Sparkling any longer if he already knew about it. He took a long, deep breath, and breathed out a whispered confession. “What was that, darling?” Sparkling teased. “I didn’t quite catch that.” he giggled. Mint Choco huffed an angry little sigh. He wasn’t really angry, just annoyed he had to say it again. Not even annoyed, he was just downright embarrassed.

“I have a crush on you, ok? I… I think I might be in love with you. I… I’ve known for a while now, I think, but… I kept denying my feelings for you. To be honest, I was just afraid you didn’t feel the same way. You’re so charming and kind to everyone, I just assumed you were like that with me because that was your personality, and it wasn’t that you liked me. So… I want to hear you say it as well. What do you think of me, Sparkling? Do you like me as well?”

Mint’s heart was pounding in his chest. Sparklings facial expression was unreadable, but his true feelings were given away by the slight gold blush tinting cheeks.   
Then he started giggling.  
And then he laughed.  
He laughed louder and more freely than Mint had ever heard him laugh before. The sound was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, more beautiful than any song or birds chirping. 

Then, Sparkling took a step toward Mint, his laughter dying down, leaving nothing but a small, sweet smile on his face and a loving look in his eyes. He cupped Mint’s face tenderly, and pulled his face towards his, just the slightest bit.  
Mint’s heart was hammering in his chest. Sparkling leaned in so that their noses brushed together, causing Mint Choco’s heart to somehow race even faster.

Sparkling kissed him.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Sure, he had kissed people, but this was so different. Sparklings lips were feather light against his own, and they were the softest thing he had ever felt. Sparkling’s eyes fluttered closed as he tenderly stroked Mint Choco’s cheek and jawline. Mint kissed back a little more, and in return, Sparkling removed a hand from his face and placed it on Mint’s waist.

As Sparkling pulled back, Mint leaned forward just the slightest, trying to keep that contact he so desperately wanted for just a little longer. Sparkling put a finger in between his lips and Mint’s, pushing the green-haired boy back just the slightest, so that he could say what he had to say.

“Mint, I love you too. I should have known better than to just assume you would pick up on how I felt about you, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable with unwanted advances. You’re my best friend, I couldn’t bear the thought of me saying something wrong and ruining our friendship. I love you, Mint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im the author but i reread this n i maybe teared up a lil haha :,))


	4. A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about leaving this story on chapter three for a really long time, but it never felt finished to me. So, here you guys go, chapter four. Short and sweet. Enjoy :)

Sparkling woke up from his sleep slowly, eyes opening just the slightest to get used to the sunlight filtering through the curtains. He raised his arms above his head in a languid stretch, trying to wake himself up. Mint, who was laying beside him, snuggled closer to Sparkling. “Well, that’s a problem.”, Sparkling thought to himself. How was he going to get up now that his adorable, sleeping boyfriend had glued himself to his side? It was like having to wake a sleeping cat on your lap, except a million times worse because this was his boyfriend draped over his chest, who he loved so much it hurt to even think about moving him. “I suppose the bar can wait to open a while longer.” Sparkling thought to himself, gently draping an arm over Mints sleeping form as he settled back into the bedsheets. This happened every morning. Sparkling would wake up, feel guilty for (almost) waking up Mint, Mint would sleep for another three hours, rinse and repeat. They’d fallen into a bit of a routine, it seemed, and a very comfortable one at that. Mint began to stir, letting out a long yawn and sitting up a bit to meet Sparkling’s eyes with his own. “Hi.” he whispered with a small smile and bit of a sigh. Sparkling let out a short, soft laugh. “Well, look who’s awake. Normally you sleep in as long as the millennial tree did, darling. Oh, I didn’t wake you, did I?”  
“Oh, of course not!” Mint replied hastily. “It’s just... I always sleep in so long I miss seeing you in the morning, and I just... I dont know... wanted to see you before you left to work. Besides, your hair is always so messy in the morning. It’s cute. You always look so gorgeous, even when you’ve just woken up.” 

Sparklings cheeks quickly became flushed with a soft gold tint. Mint always knew how to make him blush, even though they’d been dating for months already. “I- Its not that messy...” he stuttered, clearly embarrassed by his boyfriends sweet words. Despite usually being the flirty one in their relationship, anytime Mint paid him a compliment or called him a pet name, he quickly turned into a golden, stuttering mess. Sparkling considered it a bit of a problem, but Mint found it so adorable he never bothered to stop it.  
Mint sat up with a groan. “Want me to make some pancakes? I know how much you love it when I make the really fluffy kind.” he asked Sparkling, even though he already knew the answer. “Well of course, sweetheart. I’d love that.” Sparkling replied, a bright smile appearing on his face. Mint kissed his cheek and wandered off toward the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Sparkling alone in their room. Sparkling sat there for just a moment, before getting up and strolled toward the kitchen to make some coffee for him and Mint. After all, they lived together now. They practically did everything together. It was the only fitting arrangement for them. They both said ‘I love you’ regularly of course, but even those three words didn’t quite capture how much the two loved each other. That night at the party a few months ago just confirmed those feelings they shared. As Sparkling peered into the kitchen and saw the warm smile Mint gave him, he knew that they would be playing this little game of theirs for a very long time. “After all,” Sparkling thought, pondering to himself, “isn’t that, in a way, what love is?”

**Author's Note:**

> thease boyes.., are so in loev.,.. blease go buy a braincell yuo two.;.//,


End file.
